Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.552$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.552 = \dfrac{55.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.552} = 55.2\%$ $55.2$ per hundred = $55.2$ per cent = $55.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.